Code: Liam
by banana35
Summary: Not everyone is who they say they are. Would you believe me if I told you that Liam Payne from One Direction is an ex agent that kills off all the "Bad Guys"? That he has killed more people then I can count on my fingers? Well its all true. What happens if he is needed again? Will he accept the offer or reject it? Find out in Code: Liam.


"I'm sorry, I-I promise I will stop!"

"Sorry won't bring back all those children you killed," I crushed his neck with my heel, and pointed the gun to his head.

"Any last words?"

"I hope you go to hell you bitch!" He said, but it sounded more like a dying cat.

**BANG!**

"I'm already living in it."

Putting the gun back in my purse, I brushed myself off and walked out of the apartment. I fished my phone out of my pocket and started dialing a number. One ring, two rings, three rings

"Hello?"

"The deed is done. He's at his flat, better hurry and collect him before the neighbors call the cops," I said.

"That's great! Thank you for doing that Razi," a woman's voice said "Your flight leaves tomorrow at twelve pm; your ticket should be on the table when you get back to your flat. We will be meeting in London; Jared should know where to take you. Can't wait to see you soon!"

_Click_, the phone call ended.

Now before you shit your pants let me explain. I, Razi Wilkes (yes I know weird name, blame my parents!), work for a government agency within the C.I.A to kill the "Bad Guys". My aunt introduced me to this job to me after my parents died in a car accident. My aunt, is the Leader of this organization. Also, she was the one I just talked to on the phone.

When I was sixteen I finished High School. Maybe I will go to college, but that won't happen for a while.

Finally, I reached the flat that I was staying at here in New York and walked in. Stripping off my clothing I went to take a shower, washing off the blood that managed to get on my hands. When I stepped out of the shower I through on a t-shirt and basketball shorts. Hopped in bed, wondering what will happen tomorrow.

_"You may now depart the plane, thank you for choosing us," _with my bag on my shoulder I walked down to baggage claim to pick up my suitcases and walked out of the airport. I adjusted my red aviators on my face, I wasn't wearing anything to fancy. Just shorts, a black sweatshirt, and hightops. My brown hair was piled on top of my head in a bun.

Finally I spotted my chauffer Jared.

"Nice seeing you again Jared, I hope that you have had a good time while I was gone," I said walking towards him.

"Same goes to you Miss Razi," he replied back with his thick british accent. He put my bags in the trunk.

"Your Aunt has instructed me to go straight to Headquarters," Jared informed me.

"Yippey" I said sarcasticly.

Jared was an older man, maybe late fifties with blonde greying hair.

Twety minutes later we were at our destination, "I guess I'll see you in a bit."

Slowly I walked up the marbeld steps and into the building and towards an elevator. Everyone thinks this place is a library, well it is but underneath it's not. I stepped on the elevator and pressed the levels **2 2 1 **making the elevator going down. When it reached the floor, I stepped off and walked towards my Aunt's office. Without knocking I walked in greeted by a gruff voice.

"Ah, Razi you're here! Take a seat," my Aunt said.

She isn't very old, maybe mid fourties but she looks more like early thirties. Her blonde hair was pulled back tightly and was wearing a business suit, except lady version.

I obeyed what she said "Hi Auntie Meg".

"So I have got some terrible news for you. Hunter and Alicia were killed two days ago." Grief was evident in her voice.

I stared down at the floor "How?" I asked.

"Well we found there bodies laying in the middle of the floor here in the lobby," I wanted to puke " and then we looked at them more carefully and found out that they were beat in the head really badly." I think I am going to puke. "We don't know who did this or even why. Not even a discription of the murder. They are not the only ones, four other agents have been killed. But that's where you two come in, you guys need to find out who this killer is and-"

"Wait, two? Guys? Who is this second person?"

My Aunt stared at me then sighed "Liam Payne."

"What?" I yelled.

"Not him! He doesnt even work here anymore!"

"Yes him, you are going to have to convince him to come back. Tonight at 11 he will be at the club "Rockerz" with his bandmates. Meet with Liam then and bring him back here. Also, here is his adress" she handed me a slip of paper.

Awh hell.


End file.
